Forum:Yume
Yume *Long Arm: Level 6 * Raio Tempest, Rue Wipe, Juk Wipe *5'4 *Nationality: Greek-Japanese(Uses Japanese server) The World History Beginning Was first introduced to the game by her brother Manabu at age 18. However, due to having fear of going on an online game again after a friend became the victim of an online predator. A year later, Yume decided to try The World, and got hooked very soon. She went about wandering The World, coming off as a somewhat shy player. The young player was also dragged into several messes with Manabu. Stress and Addiction Part of the reason why Yume finally started playing was to escape stress from college, as well as a way to get away from her mother's pressure. The World became a place to escape from most of her stress. The only thing that is still bothering her-- Manabu himself, who keeps on teasing her, as well as getting into various messes. One of these messes was actually a bet between the two. Manabu sent her to a high-level area, which also had a Data Bug. Just when the bug was about to take it's last hit on her, Manabu shut her computer down. Ever since then, Yume has gained strong curiosity, as well as an addiction. Rabid Fans ''' In a strange attempt to either tease Yume more, or to give her some attention from other players, Manabu managed to put together a fanclub for Yume. At first, Yume was quite flattered by the attention, but very quickly, her "fans" got rather out of hand. From this, as well as previous mishaps, this only sowed the seeds to Yume's hiatus for the next several months. In Real Life, Past and Now: Amaterasu "Ama" Castellanos '''Now Ama is currently 21 years old, still living with her mother and Hideaki in Japan. She is still in college, though she has a part time job in a local cafe. Ama's relationship with her brother and her mom are much better than two years ago. She also has gained a strong interest in Arabic language, music, and the culture in general. Ama is handling her job, college, and The World very well. Listening to, as well as singing karaoke, has influenced her choice of one of her two current self-proclaimed jobs as a "Singer" in the game. Trauma Before The World, Ama was interested in another game, and through it, she has become drawn to a highschool friend of hers. Said friend had been talking with another player in the game, and through her, he joined The World(he never told Ama about it). After talking personal enough with the player, that player, who was an "online predator," had found him one day outside of highschool, and severely injured him. The "stalker" was arrested, and her friend stayed in the hospital. This traumatized Ama strongly enough to quit online gaming for two years, until Hideaki got her into The World. Anger and Drugs When Ama took her hiatus from The World, it was to sort out her problems with her mother and Hideaki, mostly him. Ama grew so enraged as each day passed, she started to take antidepressants in a mere attempt to keep from going ballistic. However, after taking too many, she had a seizure and was hospitalized for several days. Though it really was health-damaging, Ama managed to get her family to realize they weren't treating her fairly. More information coming soon!